


Toadette Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Toadette Fart

Toadette's farting was stinking up the Mushroom Kingdom, giggling as she was enjoying how deep pitched her bassy farts were, feeling how hot her stinky butt fumes were as she was patrolling around in her treasure tracker uniform, her pooped pants puffing up from the enormous flatulence she let loose.

"Gee... my am I sure gassy today. I have so many farts in me!" Toadette exclaimed as she was fanning the air with one of her hands, getting the warm feeling of her flatulence in her face as she felt her big butt farting even larger farts than before. "Oh my, I sure wish I could share this stink with the others!" Toadette took a moment to take in a big gulp of air, feeling her stomach rumble as she released several wet farts, her eyes widening at how bubbly the were.


End file.
